


As pure as the driven snow

by jvngfs



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngfs/pseuds/jvngfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HPAU. Nam Taehyun can be really annoying, especially when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As pure as the driven snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winderland fic fest.

"How do I look?"

Minho barely raises his head from where he is laying on his his bed and answers, with no interest and a bit bored: "Like you always do."

Seungyoon sighs, annoyed, wondering what he did wrong that the only person from his House and year that decided to stay for the Christmas holidays is Song Minho. It's not that he doesn't like him, he's a good friend but just not the kind of friend he wanted to spend Christmas with. Seungyoon decided to stay behind this year because he intended to use the time to study without having to deal with the ruckus of his family visiting him back at home, of his cousin getting drunk and throwing up on his shoes, of his uncle getting bored and using his wand to pull pranks. He wanted a quiet holiday, to enjoy the emptiness of the castle and the library as well as watching the snow fall over Hogwarts from the Tower peacefully.

He decided to make an exception for Christmas day in his quiet holidays though. Tonight, a small party is organized in the Great Hall for the few students who choose to remain in the school. Seungyoon could already predict that the elves prepared good food and cakes - he was pretty sure it was the main reason Minho stayed behind this year - and a bit of music for the rest of the evening. It was perfect. Just what he needed to relax before going back to work tomorrow. This morning he received an owl from his mother with a few books and lots of money as presents. He was more than happy.

Except for how he spent two hours in the bathroom trying to look decent for the only time in the whole year - he was used to wake up difficultly after studying until late at night and to rush to his classes without paying attention to his appearance much but today he made an exception - and Minho was just ignoring him, too busy reading some stupid Quidditch magazine.

"I don't look like I always do, okay? I spent one hour styling my hair and I'm wearing new robes!" He didn't mean to sound whiny or nagging but what could he do? It's not like he had much dignity left after spending one week alone with Minho anyway.

Minho laughs as a reply and it annoys him a bit more but he doesn't push it. Minho is well-dressed too, probably to try to seduce some Hufflepuff girls after making them drink enough Butterbeer.

"You look fine," Minho eventually replies a bit too late, patting him on the back. "Let's go or we'll be late," he adds and Seungyoon agrees.

The common room is filled with the few students that stayed behind, chatting happily and already bragging about the presents they received from their family. One of the players from the Quidditch team exhibits her new broom excitedly, explaining how amazing it is and how they will surely win the cup this year.

They all leave together for the Great Hall and the paintings greet them Merry Christmas as they pass by. Minho tries to high five them before he has to back away because they start cursing at him. Sometimes Seungyoon wonders how he could have been sorted into Ravenclaw when he's that dumb.

The Great Hall is decorated with a huge tree and the tables have been reduced to be filled by the few of them, letting them enough place to dance and to chat if they want. Minho starts salivating as soon as they enter, hesitating between giving up to go eat right away or to try to get his way at the Hufflepuff table first.

"Look at that, Kang Seungyoon finally decided to buy himself new robes after seven years!" That half-teasing, half-mocking voice Seungyoon knows it very well. There's only one person in Hogwarts who dares to mess around with him like that, and that person is a sly, arrogant - not that he could hope less from a Slytherin - Nam Taehyun.

The people around them snicker and others smirk. It has become a habit between them now, that they will throw harsh remarks and teasing words at each other every time they meet. Back in their first year, Taehyun was really shy and quiet but as the years went by and especially after they had to share that class of Divination and Trelawney paired them together and Seungyoon predicted Taehyun's death three times in a row, he became much more daring.

"Why are you even there, staying at the castle for the holidays? Your family finally rejected you?" Seungyoon's smirk stretches on his lips when he sees Taehyun flinch. If there's something Slytherins can't stand, it's when one doubts their family. Taehyun snorts, about to spit back something biting when Dumbledore's voice interrupts them.

"Dear students," he says, standing straight behind the Professors' table, "I am delighted to see that you chose to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, whether it is because you wanted to focus on your studies," he glances at the Ravenclaws, "or because you didn't have any family to return to or even because you stayed there to have fun," the Slytherins lower their heads, "Hogwarts will always be your home." He smiles and raises his wand. The lights on the tree start shinning brightly. "Let the party begin and merry Christmas!" he concludes, voice warm before leaving as quickly as he arrived. The students exhale softly, relieved his speech was for once short and nice.

"Time to eat," Minho murmurs beside him, pulling at his sleeve to bring him to the table. He glances toward Taehyun who already turned his back to go back to his own table.

–

Two hours into the night and the tables have been cleared - mostly by Minho - and the Gryffindors took out the Firewhisky. Seungyoon didn't want to drink. Really. He hates nothing more than having to bear an hangover but his wish to mild into the crowd was stronger this time and it's already his third glass. The world is spinning a bit around him and the Gryffindor girl's laugh next to him is starting to get annoying.

Minho left him a while ago to go on his own, chasing after the girls, making his voice lower than it usually is and trying to lure them into his room - which is their room and Seungyoon is pissed about that and he would tell Minho if he could remember to.

"First time drinking, uh?"

Here it is again, the drawling voice. "Shut the fuck up, Nam," he says and Taehyun just laughs, sitting next to him like he owns the place when he really doesn't. "What do you want?" he questions next, half-annoyed, half trying to focus on not spilling his drink on his robe.

"Stop bickering, guys," the Gryffindor girl tells them, shaking her head but they just ignore her.

"Nothing, I was just looking at you from afar spilling half of the bottle on the table," he states, mocking like he always is. Seungyoon sighs.

"The last thing I was to do right now is talk with you so just...," he gestures for him to go but Taehyun doesn't bulge. Seungyoon notices the bright of his cheeks and realizes Taehyun is probably as tipsy as he is, if not more.

Taehyun snatches a bottle from a Ravenclaw about to pour himself a drink to fill his own. "How I can leave when you're drunk like this?" he asks like it's obvious and Seungyoon isn't sure if it means he wants to be able to make fun of him tomorrow or to take care of him. Either way it's strange.

"I'm not drunk and I have my friends to take care of me," Seungyoon states, confident and Taehyun giggles. "I don't need a stupid Slytherin to follow me around," he mocks and Taehyun's nose wrinkles.

"Are you implying that we're not friends? How can you be so cruel, really?" Taehyun's tone is teasing but his face is so serious it's scary. "After all we've been through together..." He sighs dramatically and Seungyoon almost bursts out laughing.

He gulps down his drink to calm his laughter. Taehyun is funnier when he's drunk. "What did we go through together exactly?," he inquires.

"Did you forget our Divination class already?" Taehyun pouts.

"How could I forget when I predicted your death?" he jokes. "But really, what do you know about friendship anyway?," Seungyoon laughs. "A self-centered person like you," he continues. "Who cares more about looking pretty than anything else."

Taehyun's grin widens. "Are you saying that I'm pretty right now?" His tone is somewhere halfway between teasing and seductiveness and it makes Seungyoon uncomfortable. "Am I your style?," he insists. "Maybe you imagine me with long hair and girls' robe? Is that why you keep hating on me? To hide your feelings?"

Seungyoon empties another cup, alcohol burning his throat and feeling his neck becoming red. "I think you're a worse drinker than I am," he counters and Taehyun shrugs. That's what good about bickering with Taehyun, he never gets angry but just keeps going with funny remarks and attacks until Seungyoon gives up. Taehyun is right; it's a mix of hatred and friendship somehow.

–

A thirty minutes conversation with Taehyun and Seungyoon is done for the night, drunk enough to be sure he won't be able to get up tomorrow and feeling weird for chatting with Taehyun when he could just enjoy the night and try to find someone to dance and drink with for the rest of the party. But Taehyun isn't bad company, he knows all the gossips going around the school and he's smart enough to make Seungyoon's laugh even though it's mostly by dissing him. Still, he feels strangely happy with just sitting there and bickering back and forth with him.

However, Seungyoon wouldn't be a Ravenclaw if he was perfectly fit for this kind of parties and when they finish the last drop of the bottle and he's pretty sure Minho already left a while ago, he decides that he should head to his room too.

What he didn't expect was that Taehyun would follow him.

"I'm not following you, I'm going back to my room too!" he defends himself as they cross the Great Hall to the door. "Most of my friends already passed out drunk or are throwing up and I don't want to see that," he explains, not that Seungyoon asked.

\--

"Thank you but I don't need help walking," Seungyoon repeats for the tenth time as they climb up the stairs - which for once are calm - and he feels Taehyun's hand on his elbow.

Taehyun scoffs. "I wasn't intending to help you, you punk." Seungyoon looks at him and he can see the sweat rolling down his neck. He must be a bit drunk too even if he won't admit it, probably catching him so he won't be the one falling and end up humiliated.

"You got a dirty mouth, Nam Taehyun. Always cursing and swearing. No wonder you got sorted into Slytherin," he can't help but nag because Taehyun deserves it.

"Oh, do I?" It's this tone again. The one that makes Seungyoon unsure what Taehyun really mean. The one he doesn't usually hear but Taehyun keeps using tonight.

Seungyoon stiffens. "Shut up," he replies because he doesn't know what else to say and it's easier when they just throw insults at each other. Easier to deal with than this strange atmosphere as they go up the stairs, head dizzy and vision blurry. "Are you following me to the Tower right now?" Seungyoon realizes as they turn into a corridor and Taehyun is still beside him when he should have go down to the Dungeons already. He stops next to a suit of armour to look at him properly, both curious and suspicious.

"No, I'm not. I'm accompanying you back since you can't seem to go back by yourself," Taehyun states a bit mocking but a bit hopeful too.

"Thanks but no need, really." Taehyun is probably as drunk as he is now, if not more. But they have been dealing with this awkward conversation since earlier. A talk where they can't seem to decide if they like or hate each other. Seungyoon furrows his brows, suddenly worried. "Are you not... perhaps... hoping for something to happen, do you?" It's ridiculous, really, but the way Taehyun almost chokes on his saliva is greatly satisfying.

"Ugh," he says, with an exaggerated expression of disgust. Taehyun always likes to overreact. "I still have some respect for myself even if you might think otherwise," he adds and Seungyoon is pretty sure the suit of armour smiles at that. But it might just be the alcohol that makes him imagine things too.

Seungyoon crosses his arms on his chest. "You don't have to lie, Taehyun. I know I'm really attractive. Lots of people would want to have sex with me. Actually I already received many chocolates and love letters over the years you know." A pause. "A lot of them from Slytherins, surprisingly."

Taehyun laughs at that, incredulously. It's true Seungyoon might be exaggerating, but just a bit really. He's pretty sure he's popular. At least more than Minho, and that's already something. "Are you trying to impress me? I might think you're the one trying to seduce me." Taehyun clicks his tongue. "Are you into Slytherins, Kang?" he asks suddenly both teasing and with a once of sensuality in his tone. Seungyoon shivers.

"Ew," he exclaims instead. "No way," he asserts, looking straight into Taehyun's eyes who cocks his head. "You guys are greedy, show off, conservative dicks. Not good at anything but bossing people around." He's not sure he's making sense but he must be because Taehyun's grin widens. He likes it the best when their teasing turn into swearing it seems. When they play with the limits of a hate and friendship and seduction.

"It sounds like you think about us a lot," Taehyun argues, leaning against the wall behind him with casualness. He looks really different there, in the dark of the castle, his green and silver tie shining oddly around his neck. Seungyoon shallows hard. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were to think about us at night too," he continues, "Maybe even getting off while imagining the things we do. It seems that we're pretty mysterious for the other Houses. You know the myth of the bad boys and all...," he trails off.

"You sound like a pervert," Seungyoon defends drunkenly even if he can feel his hands shake slightly. "Is this what you do when you're not walking around like a prince? Think about your classmates jerking off?" Seungyoon would lie if he said he never thought about it. He did a lot. After all they're at an age where that's all they can think about but hearing it from Taehyun's mouth bring images to his mind that makes him blush furiously.

"So you guys don't?" he sounds disappointed. "That's a shame. I always imagined that behind the neat robes and good marks of the Ravenclaws were some good fucks but I guess not." He looks at him so intensely, Seungyoon has to divert his eyes and for a second he wonders if Taehyun is asking him if he is a good fuck. Suddenly he's coming closer, eyes dark and the alcohol making his cheeks pink. "So you say, you never had wet dreams, Kang?" he inquires, gaze fixed on him and Seungyoon can smell in his breath the mix of chocolate from the Christmas cake and whiskey. He feels hot. He needs to loosen his tie.

"N-no," he stutters. "We're not perverts like you," he adds next but it sounds unconvincing. Taehyun makes a face like he's proud of himself for making him stammer and Seungyoon tries to get a grab of himself by shaking his head. He swears to himself at that very moment that he will never drink again. "Stop playing around," he tells him, trying his best to regain his composure.

But Taehyun gives him a faked innocent expression. "I'm not playing!" he says.

That's around this moment Seungyoon looses his mind. Or that's what he will think afterwards at least. He pushes Taehyun with the palm of his hand so it makes him take a step backward. "You think I'm that dull, Taehyun?," he asks. Taehyun's eyebrows drop comically. "I think I'm tired of your poisonous mouth and stupid teasing." He sighs, suddenly really close to him and wondering where Ravenclaw Seungyoon left.

"What are you going to do?" Taehyun's tone is defying, daring him to try something, almost certain he will back away. It lights something in Seungyoon and his hold on Taehyun's robe tighten. Taehyun must be really drunk or must be anticipating what he is going to do a lot because he doesn't scold him for wrinkling his overly expensive clothes.

"You never shut up, do you?" It's not really a question because Seungyoon already knows he can never have the last word when they argue together. He takes another step forward but Taehyun doesn't flinch and now they are incredibly close, way too close and Seungyoon's breath hitches.

"What? Are you scared, Kang?" Taehyun's eyes are twinkling with mischievousness and awaiting. He likes to play that much it seems.

"I'm not," Seungyoon replies resolutely and then he closes the distance between them, it being the most courageous and the stupidest thing he ever done in his life. Taehyun's lips are soft and tiny compared to his but he immediately flings a hand around his waist and Seungyoon finds himself trapped against him, kissing him way more fervently than he intended to.

He doesn't know for how long they kiss or how desperate he sounds as his hands curl around Taehyun's nape to stop him from backing away but when they stop his lips are red and a bit swollen and Taehyun's middle-parted hairstyle isn't so much middle-parted anymore. He wants to get back to it right away but Taehyun stops him with his palm against his chest.

"Wait, didn't you hear something?," he asks, suspicious and Seungyoon didn't hear anything but his heart beat and Taehyun's small sound when he bit his lower lip a bit too hard.

"No? Why?"

"Shh. Listen," he orders and suddenly it's really calm around them. Seungyoon noticing the embarrassing position they're in until they hear it well and distinctively.

Both at the same time: "Shit." It's so rare when they're so much in sync that Seungyoon wants to applaud but they have no time. A cat's mewl can only mean two things; Filch's cat and that's bad because they will get detention for wandering around after the curfew, drinking alcohol and doing inappropriate things or it can be McGonagall and that's even worse.

It's Taehyun who reacts the fastest and whispers, "Let's continue somewhere else," taking his hand and running along the hallways for long minutes until they stop, a bit out of breath to listen again until they don't hear cat sounds anymore. They're in a part of the castle Seungyoon rarely went to but Taehyun seems familiar with. He opens a door and drags him inside, repeating that they should still be careful.

They stumble into an empty classroom and Seungyoon isn't sure if they're fighting or kissing anymore. It must be the latter because Taehyun's breath is ragged and he hangs onto his collar to press him against the wall like his life depends on it as soon as they close the door behind them. For a second he wonders if all this isn't a bit dangerous; getting at it in the castle in a room where Filch could catch them and with Taehyun who he's supposed to despise. But then his head is dizzy again and he's pretty sure Minho is doing the same with some innocent girls in their room and the Gryffindors probably emptied all the Firewhisky of the castle and he doesn't care anymore.

"You're such a jerk, I swear," Seungyoon says as he kisses Taehyun again, lips pressing against his own, tongue coming to tickle his lower lip. It feels good to kiss Taehyun like that, especially when Taehyun is pressing is whole body against him and he's pretty sure he can feel his erection pulse against his thigh. "You know I lied earlier," he admits suddenly when Taehyun decides to attack his ear. "I did dream about this," Seungyoon whispers against his cheek and Taehyun stops in his track. He shouldn't be saying this but he's drunk and Taehyun is kissing him so all this is probably a dream anyway.

"What?"

"I dreamt about us doing this," he repeats with more force this time and his fingertips digging into Taehyun's waist above his robe. "Many times."

Taehyun snorts. "I knew it," he says before going back to sucking on his lips and Seungyoon almost forgot how proud Slytherins were for a while. "And so, what were we doing?," he asks like he isn't that curious as he's fumbling with Seungyoon's robe to try to access a bit of skin.

He takes Taehyun's shaky hands off him and starts undoing the buttons himself. "You were bend above my desk," he answers in the same tone but he sees the way Taehyun's Adam apple jumps and how he bites his lips trying hard to pretend it doesn't affect him as much as it is.

But it wouldn't be Taehyun if he lost his composure so easily so he just grins back as he helps him getting rid of his robe and shirt to run his warm hands freely all around his torso. "Well there's a desk here too," he murmurs against his collarbone and Seungyoon has a hard time not moaning as he feels his cock throb in his pants.

He would gladly answer back but he can't think straight anymore so he just do his best to take off Taehyun's robe too, revealing his slim body and white skin so he can press against him again and go back to kissing him. Taehyun doesn't protest, his hands roaming all around his back, his tongue darting to lick up and down his neck, his breath fanning over his shoulder.

He leaves marks all over Taehyun's chest too and he sucks at his nipple harder than he should but it makes Taehyun's squirm in a delightful way so he does it again.

Eventually, they stumble and collapses on the floor, probably tripping on their robes or maybe because they're both drunk but like this it's easier to open Taehyun's pants and to slide them down his legs, with his shoes and socks too. Seungyoon almost gasps as he is confronted to Taehyun's slender legs and strained boxers and the way his stomach contracts when he strokes his thighs. He looks beautiful. And way less cheeky than when he's dressed and talking.

They kiss again because Taehyun likes it, his hands already exploring all the insides of Seungyoon's pants in the meanwhile, already impatient and hurried and it is exactly how Seungyoon imagined Slytherins make love; with passion and strength.

He doesn't care though, letting Taehyun undress him and mouth all the way down his chest to his boxers until he takes them off too and Seungyoon's cock bounces in the air, the cold making him shiver or maybe it is the closeness of Taehyun's mouth to his member. He looks both naughty and extremely sensual like this, looking at him with his almond shaped eyes and his longs hands coming to tug at his shaft a few times before leaning forward to lick the tip. His tongue is warm and wet and so skilled Seungyoon thinks he might come too fast but he just watches, with fascination, Taehyun's mouth stretches around him and go up and down, sometimes stopping to tease its tip or to catch his breath.

He almost wants to throw a Lumos to be able to see better and to be register every single of his movements, just to remember the way it sends tickles down to his toes and pleasure down to his belly later. "Taehyun-," he warns after a while when Taehyun's sucks increased and the pressure is becoming too much.

Taehyun stops immediately, coming up to look at him and he says, voice a bit hoarse but sexier than ever; "You can't take it already, Kang? What about the desk that's waiting for us then?"

He giggles but not for long because Seungyoon doesn't have time for babbling right now so he just orders him to "shut up" for the third time, not that he doesn't like hearing his erotic voice but he doesn't want it if it's for making fun of him. Seungyoon takes charge of taking Taehyun's black boxers off too and tries his best to give him the best head he ever received in his life - just to make him shut it about Ravenclaws and sex and also because he likes it. He must not be that bad - he has the lips for it, his ex-boyfriends told him many times - because Taehyun lets out a chocked whimper when he first takes him in and then his back start arching off the floor so much he has to hold his hips down. "Fuck," he hears him say and it feels like a small victory. He only stops when Taehyun's breathing become erratic and his hips are bucking up too violently. "Can't take it, uh?" he mumbles as he comes up to mouth around Taehyun's jaw who just laughs, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

He doesn't wait more and he slides his hand between Taehyun's thighs to part them. Taehyun obeys diligently, spreading them so Seungyoon can rest in between and his hand can come tease his entrance. He jumps a bit at first but then fumbles around his robe resting on the floor to take his wand and throw a spell of lubrication on Seungyoon's fingers.

It makes it easier and soon he has two fingers in and Taehyun is clenching around him, little whines escaping his mouth and his nails digging into Seungyoon's bicep. "Is it okay?," he asks carefully as he pushes a third finger in and Taehyun only turns his head to look at him with blurry eyes and red cheeks to mutter a small "yes".

It isn't long before Taehyun is ready and he is hurrying him to get to it. Seungyoon agrees, feeling the anticipation and the tug in his lower belly building up.

Taehyun stands up then, dragging him with him and he looks even better like this, standing up and stark naked, with swollen lips, precum smeared on his stomach and lube shinning on his thighs. Seungyoon is about to ask what he is doing when Taehyun is directing him to the desk, biting his lower lip, almost provocative and Seungyoon has a hard time breathing.

"We don't have to-," he starts but Taehyun shushes him.

"I'm nice so I'll make your fantasy come true. It's Christmas after all," he adds and then he's turning around and leading Seungyoon's hands his hips, bending forward, his back arching in a beautiful curve that makes Seungyoon's knees weak and his cock twitches.

Suddenly he realizes that he's totally sober and he's about to fuck Slytherin Nam Taehyun and he can't believe it. He looks at the window next to them, at the snow falling over Hogwarts and the moon lightening what's about to happen and he isn't sure he's doing the right thing. But then he looks back at Taehyun and he directs his cock to his entrance, pushing in slowly and he can't think anymore. Taehyun is tight and warm and just perfect and he immediately rocks back against him. The friction is so good he can't help but slam back even harder into him. For the first time Taehyun emits a real moan, loud and clear and it makes Seungyoon's thrusts immediately intensifying. His back is tensing under their strength and his hands are gripping the desk and his whines are becoming higher and louder each time he buries himself in.

It isn't long before the rhythm turns quick, almost brutal and Seungyoon throws his arm around Taehyun's middle to straighten him up so he's now standing on his tip-toes, head resting against Seungyoon's shoulder and exposing his beautiful throat.

The angle is a bit different now and Taehyun is moaning even louder, mixing with Seungyoon's own sounds, turning his head to kiss him for a few seconds before they have to part to breath out.

Seungyoon thrusts upward a few more times, sometimes stopping to bury himself deeper in a longer dive that makes Taehyun whimper, before he's circling Taehyun's cock with his hand and pulling few times, he comes all over the desk and his hand, loosing his strength under the force of his orgasm so that Seungyoon has to maintain him so he can push himself in a few more times before he's releasing too, inside, all his muscles contracting and waves of pleasure taking over him.

They collapse on the floor after that, next to the desk, in a mess of limbs, trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck," Taehyun curses again as he takes notice of the trembling of his whole body.

"What were you saying about the Ravenclaws already?," Seungyoon questions innocently and Taehyun gives him a face. "Yeah, right, merry christmas to you too, Taehyun," he laughs.


End file.
